What's Halloween?
by ninakietnaki
Summary: Laharl, Etna and Flonne learn about Halloween and go to the human world to celebrate it.


I don't own Disgaea

What's Halloween?

It was normal evening at Overlord's castle. Etna was eating a rare pudding from Sea of Gahena, Laharl was yelling at the prinnies to bring his food and Flonne was scolding him and telling him about love.

"Damn prinnies! Where is my food already? I'm gonna kill you!'' Laharl yelled

The prinnies were running around and replying ''It's coming master Laharl, dood!'' ''Don't kill us, dood!'' ''It's almost ready Overlord, dood!''

''Sir Laharl, stop being so mean to the prinnies. You need to show more love to your servants'' said Flonne

''Shut up Love Freak! I don't have time to hear your stupid nonsence! Etna give me your pudding!'' he said

''Emmm...No.'' she replied with a smirk ''I already finnish it''

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"You heard me~'' Etna said in a singing tone

He was going to yell again, until came in Captain Gordon with Jennifer and Thursday shouting happily ''Happy Halloween!''

Laharl, Etna and Flonne stopped what were they doing and asked in unison ''What's Halloween?''

Gordon was petrified and said in surprise ''You don't know what Halloween is?''

''No, that's why we asked you.'' said Etna

''And what are you wearing?'' asked Flonne

''Halloween is a celebration in the human world'' said Jennifer

''This day people put inside and outside their houses scary decorations, like bats, graves, jack-o-lanterns and other scary stuff'' said Gordon

''They dress up in costumes, often like monsters and demons. Then the kids go for trick or treat from house to house and they give them candy'' said Jennifer

''Really? They give candy?'' asked Laharl

''Aha! And if they don't you candy can do tricks, like trow eggs at their windows or cover in toilet paper their houses.'' said Gordon

''Mmmm...that sounds interesting'' said Etna

''It is and there are also Halloween parties at some houses'' ended Jennifer

''So what are you wearing?'' asked Flonne again

''Don't you see? I'm a zombie, Jennifer is a witch and Tuesday is Elvis'' said Gordon

''So you wanna come with us to the human world for Halloween?'' asked Jennifer

''Oooh! I'm so excited! Sir Laharl, miss Etna what do you think?'' said Flonne

''I like this idea, what do you think Prince?'' asked Etna

''I'm going for the candies.'' He said ''PRINNIES!"

All the prinnies came and asked ''What is it Overlord, dood?''

''Prinnies, we are going to the human world for Halloween! So you need to collect as much candy you can and bring it to me!'' Laharl said

''Master Laharl, dood. What about your food, dood?'' asked one of the prinnies

''Forget it! Candy is more important! All of you need to be in 15 minutes at the Dimention Gate! NOW MOVE!" Laharl shouted and all the prinnies run away

''Now kids go and wear your costumes. We will be waiting at the Dimention Gate'' said Jennifer

After 15 minutes they came to Dimention Gate. Flonne was wearing her Flonnezilla costume and Etna was wearing a kunoitchi's outfit. Laharl in the beginnind was in a giant prinny costume that Etna and Flonne forsed him to wear, but he burned it 'by accident' and now was wearing a gunner's outfit.

"So are you ready?'' asked Gordon

''Just let's go for the candies! I'm starving here! PRINNIES! Go and bring me candies'' yelled Laharl

''Aye, aye, dood!'' they saluted

Everyone went in to the human world and started trick or treating, while Gordon, Jennifer and Tuesday were at a party. Prinnies were everywere running from door to door and taking candy.

The trio was walking to the next house and they heard a familiar laugh ''Hahahahaha! I found you Overlord Laharl''

They turned around and Etna said ''Look Prince it's Mid-Boss, again... And he is dressed like a woman''

''I told you, don't call me Mid-Boss! My name is Dark Adon-'' he started

''Shut up Mid-Boss!'' Laharl cutted him off ''What do you want?''

''It's Halloween, so moi is going to celebrate it here'' said Mid-Boss

''Mister Mid-Boss, sorry for asking, but why you 're dressed like a geisha?'' asked Flonne

''Because I'm so handsome.'' he said and roses came from nowhere.

One prinny runned in front of the trio. Etna kicked it, it went flying on Midd-Boss and exploded. Then Mid-Boss went flying from explosion and dissapeared in to the sky.

The rest of the night the trio was trick or treating. Then they returned at the Overlords castle Flonne said ''That was very fun! I can't wait for the next year!''

''Yup! We have enough candies for a week.'' said Etna

''Prinnies! Bring all the candies you collected to my room!'' yelled Laharl

''What are you gonna do with them Prince?'' asked Etna

''Are you an idiot? I'm gonna eat them tonight!''

''But sir Laharl you going to be sick from all those candies'' said Flonne

''Flonne is right Prince. You 're going to trow up from all those candies.''

''Whatever idiots.'' he said and went to his room.

After 1 hour Flonne and Etna were outside the bathroom and said in unison ''We told ya!''

''...SHUT UP!..." he yelled from inside


End file.
